cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ericadia
Ericadia is a long defunct nation, known mostly for their artistic contributions to the New Polar Order, New Pacific Order, GOONS (Goon Order of Neutral Shoving), Genesis, ODN, and Legion. At the time of their existence, they were one of the most prolific artists in the community. They were also the original founder of the New Desert Order Notable Works Flags *New Polar Order *Genesis *New Desert Order }} Symbols *The Polar Bird *Aurora Bird *Aurora Borealis Bird *New Pacific Order Forum Banner (depreciated) *Imperial Ass **Piece created to celebrate the coronation of Emperor Assington of the NpO *The Unjust Path Web **Image showing the various members of the Unjust Path super bloc. The final version of this image has been lost to time. Misc *Goons Forever **An animated avatar featuring the GOONS flag, made in the last days of the Unjust War *GOONS Motto *Pacifica Wave **The NPO flag, animated. Made as a personal gift from Ericadia to the NPO *Hail Sahra **The NDO flag, animated. A repurposed version of Pacifica Wave. Career Ericadia got its start in the New Polar Order, having been recruited from NationStates by Assington, where it would eventually rise to the rank of Alliance Counselor under the reign of Emperor Electron Sponge, serving alongside RandomInterrupt and Queen Azra. Ericadia was the first Imperial Liaison to the Alliance Council of the NpO, where they were involved with the talks that lead to the formation of the Initiative, and fought with the Order through the first two world wars. They later retired from the NpO and joined the GOONS (Neutral Shoving). Ericadia would never rise to a position of prominence inside GOONS, instead preferring to focus on their artwork. The nation was utterly destroyed in the Unjust War by several members of the ODN. NpO Flag Drama Some time after leaving NpO, Ericadia demanded that they stop using their designs. The incident was sparked by some sort of behind-the-scenes drama between Electron Sponge and Ericadia. The thread on the CN forums about this was closed by moderation pending legal issues. 404 Error, the then ruler of GOONS asked Ericadia to put their demands to rest, for the sake of relations between the GOONS and NpO (whom were close allies at the time). Ericadia complied and would (much later) even apologize for instigating the drama in the first place. To this day, Ericadia is still welcome in the art forums of the NpO (which he had been instrumental in founding). The original thread can be found here. New Desert Order The New Desert Order was a parody/spiritual alliance formed by Ericadia to honor the will of their god, known as Sahra (and at other times, Co-Di). At formation, the NDO consisted of many NpO, NPO, GOONS, ODN, and later Genesis members. Notable members included current NpO Emperor RandomInterrupt, former NpO Emperor Assington and Genesis founder Templar. After discovering an NPO plot to form a brown team proxy alliance, The New Desert Korps, Ericadia preempted its announcement by having the NDO declare war on the (not yet existent) NDK. Many were confused by the declaration, assuming it was a joke. But the declaration worked, and the secret plans to form a brown team colony were abandoned. Despite being allies with NPO at the time, the GOONS never punished Ericadia for this incident, as relations between the two alliances were severely strained in the months leading up to the Unjust War. External links * NDO Forums. Category:Individuals Category:Former Member of the New Polar Order